Quiet
by Animeisheaven
Summary: Hanami is quiet girl, who's been in E Class for two months before Koro-sensei came. She isn't noticed, and doesn't speak much. However, she has a lot going on in her head. She thinks a lot...and can hold quite a few grudges and crushes. Karma x OC
1. Chapter 1

"All right, people," his tentacles waved. "Let's get started, shall we? Class monitor, if you would do the honours."

"Right!" Shiota said, and stood up, making the rest of the class stand up too, holding their guns. "Ready? Aim…fire!" They started shooting, Octopus-sensei dodging every single one of them.

"Oh! Oh, my…" Octopus-sensei gasped. "Well…why don't I just call roll while you children just wear yourselves out?" It paused, before speaking again, "Isogai?"

"Here!" Isogai yelled.

"What's that? I'm afraid I can't make it out over all the commotion!"

" _Here_!" Isogai yelled again, this time louder.

"Okajima?"

"Here!" Okajima replied.

"Okuda?"

"Here!" Okuda squeaked.

"Kataoka?"

"Here!" Kataoka answered.

"Kayano?"

"Here!" Kayano shrieked.

After he finished taking attendance, the class' bullets were also over and everyone was panting in exhaustion.

All, but me. You see…I am rather smart. I know that we cannot kill him at this level, and I do not try to kill him, unlike those foolish little classmates of mine. I am waiting for more weaknesses.

"He's fast," Nakamura sighed.

"The whole class fired, and he doesn't even have a scratch," Isogai stated, eyebrows furrowed.

"No luck today either, eh? That's really too bad," Octopus-sensei said. "What's the lesson here? Numbers are no substitute for inventiveness, perhaps? That any hack can point a gun or pull a trigger? Some of Column A? Some of Column B? I get that you're trying to cast the net as widely as possible so to speak, but the approach lacked originality. When the target goes at Mach 20, an assassin has to think outside the box!"

"Ha, right, Mach 20," Maehara scoffed. "No freaking way did you dodge all those bullets."

"He's got a point," Sugino remarked. "I mean, these are only BBs, right? For all we know, you just stood there and took them like a champ."

Octopus-sensei sighed, "Collect the ammunition and bring it here." It took a gun from a student, and spoke again, "As explained, these are anti-me BBs. Harmless to you, but…" It then proceeded to shoot one of its tentacles. It came right off. People gasped, amazed. "Able to split myself like a knife through warm tofu. Developed by the government for that purpose. Of course, after a few seconds, I can regenerate as good as new!" Its cut-off tentacle grew back up. "A luxury you won't have, if you accidentally shoot your eye out. From now on, no discharging guns in the classroom. Safety first…" It paused, and then green stripes appeared on its face. "…and good luck killing me before graduation."

* * *

"O-kay! Here's puzzler for you…" Octopus-sensei told us. "Isogai!"

"Uh…sir?" Isogai stood up.

Four of its tentacles turned blue, white, pink and green. "Which of these four tentacles is the odd man out?"

"Um…the blue one?" his answer was more of question than an answer.

"Correct! 'The boy who is standing', implies 'who', as a relative pronoun!"

However evil and weird Octopus-sensei is, there's no denying he's a good teacher. Seriously. I mean, he makes me understand Math so easily now! I used to fail at it, but now, I'm passing.

* * *

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" we yelled as we swung the anti-octopus knives around. Koro-sensei was busy playing in the sandbox, mourning about how Karasuma-sensei was being mean and how we liked it when he was their PE teacher.

I rolled my eyes, "Karasuma-sensei is a much better teacher than you. The exercises you taught us were impossible for _any_ normal human being."

"Mean!"

"I'm simply stating facts there," I shot a sharp glare at him.

"Isogai, Maehara, step up," Karasuma-sensei ordered.

They did as told.

"I want you to try to attack me with those knives."

They blinked. "Wait…like, as a team?" Isogai questioned nervously.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Maehara murmured, unsure.

"These knives weren't designed to harm human beings," Karasuma-sensei said. "Tell you what – manage to land a hit on me and you can go home for the day."

"Okay…" Isogai murmured. They readied themselves, and Isogai swung a knife at him, Karasuma-sensei dodging. Maehara attacked, but Karasuma-sensei just fended him off with a light push on his wrist. Isogai attacked again, and Karasuma-sensei blocked.

"See that, kids?" Karasuma-sensei turned to us. "I can practically dodge them in my sleep. They've got no technique. If you can't land a hit on a guy like me, you've got no chance landing a hit on a target whose top speed is Mach 20." He looked at Koro-sensei. "We've been sparring for half a minute and look…he's even changed clothes, made tea, _and_ built a model of a castle."

" _That_ is so irritating," Maehara muttered, pissed.

I told them. I told them that they wouldn't be able to kill Koro-sensei, not even in a million years…but they haven't listened. They brushed me off, calling me stuck-up. Karasuma-sensei thinks we can do it, though. I don't. It's unrealistic. I mean, Koro-sensei has a speed of Mach 20, how are we supposed to land a hit on him if he's so fast?

I sighed, and looked at my watch. Oh, this period's almost done! I grinned, and right after that, he dismissed us. I bowed with the class, and then I turned back to go back to class, when I spotted him – Karma Akabane.

Oh, yeah, I heard he was gonna be transferring here…now, to ogle at him as discreetly as possible while I walk and get to class so I can finish studying for the next period's quiz in peace…

I climbed up the steps while glancing at him, and he took no notice of me as usual. He never did.

* * *

I finished up with my quiz, and glanced at Koro-sensei, who was 'punching' the wall. I sweat dropped.

"Um…what is he doing?" Mimura asked.

"I dunno…I think he's punching the wall," Yada replied.

"No, you're right," Isogai spoke. "Karma's smack-talk seems to have really touched a nerve."

"But what's the point of punching a wall when his tentacles are too soft to do any damage?" Maehara questioned. Koro-sensei slumped.

I snorted, "He should break something instead."

"Okay, that's enough!" Okano shrieked. "Could you maybe stop that?! We're trying to take a quiz here!"

"S-S-Sorry!" Koro-sensei stammered, nervous. "Y-Yes, absolutely!"

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into, Karma? The jellyfish is sincerely pissed off at you," Terasaka said, smirking.

"You can't pay me enough to be in your shoes," Yoshida stated.

"If I was you I'd stay at home with my head under the pillow," Muramatsu informed.

"Course he's pissed, who wouldn't be if someone made an attempt on their life?" Karma turned to them. "Lest the would-be assassins who would've pissed themselves in the process."

Terasaka glared at him, "I didn't piss myself! That attitude's gonna get your ass killed!" Ah, Karma is so cool, riling people up like that. If only I could do that, if only I could be as confident as him.

"Quiet, _please_! No noise during a quiz!" Koro-sensei shouted angrily.

"Sorry, Koro-sensei, my bad," Karma spoke. "No worries, though, I've already finished. I'll just eat this gelato, if that's okay." He took out a strawberry flavoured gelato and waved it about. He is so cool!

"Not so fast, no eating in class!" Koro-sensei hissed. It paused, and then shouted, " _Hey_! That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!"

Karma licked a bit, and looked at him, "Huh? Sorry, my bad, I just saw it chilling in faculty lounge." Cooler! He really knows how to rile people up!

"This won't do young man! I flew through the coldest layer of the stratosphere to keep that delicious treat from melting!"

Karma just looked at him, "Yeah? So, what'd you gonna do?" He took a long lick of it. "Hit me?" Whoa. He's good.

"Of course not!" Its face turned red. "Now, have it back and have simply what's left, thank you very much!" It walked towards Karma, when suddenly, there was a pop and it looked down. "Anti-me BBs?!" Ingenious!

Karma pointed a gun at him, and shot twice, both the times Koro-sensei dodging. "Wow, that's twice in one day, teach." Karma stood up, still pointing the gun. He walked towards Koro-sensei, "I'm gonna keep pulling the same tricks. Class will get interrupted, our grades will slip. Let's be straight up, though. If you want this to stop, you can just kill me. You just have to let go of wanting us to see you as our teacher. Give us a taste of your ugly side." His tone turned malicious. "Or, you can just make peace with all this, and accept that I'll be the one to kill you." He spilt the gelato on Koro-sensei, and left out the door.

The whole class was silent. Even me. Though I was gushing and buzzing with questions on the inside. Everything he had just said…it seemed like Karma hated teachers. It must be because of past experiences. Hm…let me ask Arashi for some information on him.

* * *

"Arashi, I need information," I sighed.

"On who?"

"Karma Akabane."

"Life incidents or personal info?"

"Life incidents."

"On it. Any particular topic?"

"Teachers."

He smirked, "Ah. Now, get out and get chocolate milk and chocolate cake for me. By that time, it'll be sent to your laptop."

I nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arashi sent me the files after I'd returned.

It seems that one day, Karma had found a senior from Class E being bullied and had jumped to his rescue, severely injuring the main building's 3rd year in the process. Convinced that he was still in the 'right', Karma was shocked when his homeroom teacher told him that he was in the 'wrong'.

His teacher then further elaborated that he had no right to protect a "worthless piece of trash" from Class E and instead injured a fellow student with a "bright future, and told him that starting his 3rd year he would be dropped to Class E.

This caused the teacher's worth to 'die' in Karma's eyes, also causing Karma to stop caring about teachers in general and instead focused on doing what he wanted.

Hmm…that seems like utter betrayal. So, because of that incident, he doesn't trust any teacher? This could apply for adults too, but the teacher bit is important.

Interesting.

* * *

Karma faced utter humiliation today, at class. He kept making attempts at killing Koro-sensei, but no avail since Koro-sensei kept humiliating him. The first time, Koro-sensei made takoyaki for him. The second time, Koro-sensei painted his nails. Karma was _pissed_ with that.

The third time, Koro-sensei dressed him up in a pink frilly apron. Again, Karma was pissed, but I have to admit…he looked adorable with that.

The fourth time, Koro-sensei gave Karma a haircut.

Well…at least I've gotten somewhere with him today – I gave him nail-polish remover to remove Koro-sensei's nail-polish off his nails.

* * *

After school…it was frightening to say the least. I'd sat at that spot where I usually sat after school and just stared at the sky. It was near a cliff, actually, under a tree. Today, it was quite windy, to say the least. Karma was sitting on the branch that extended out of the cliff. I don't know whether he noticed me, but I noticed him. He was biting his thumb in frustration and his eyebrows were knit together. I guess…he was thinking of a way to kill Koro-sensei? Or maybe he was irritated.

"Come on, man," Nagisa said, coming near him. "I'm telling you not to sweat it, we'll do it together as a group. You can have the sneakiest, most fool-proof plan in the world ready to go, but if Koro-sensei's got his eye on you, forget it. He's not like other teachers." Nagisa…I think you're making Karma even more frustrated.

"Other teachers, huh?" Karma murmured. "No…" he seemed to be remembering something. Probably about his other teacher. "You don't understand…I wanna do it on my own. Let me ask you: would it tick you off to die in some random place?" He's planning something…something that would probably kill him.

"Oh, Karma~!" Koro-sensei's voice was heard. "I feel I've taken exceptionally good care of you today! Keep trying to kill me if that tickles your fancy." Green stripes appeared on its face. "I certainly don't mind taking care of you."

"Just so we're on the same page here…" Karma stood up, facing Koro-sensei. "…you pretty much consider yourself a teacher above all else?"

"That's right."

"Cool…and you wouldn't think twice about putting your life on the line to save a student?"

"What sort of teacher would I be if I did?"

Shit…I know what he's trying to do! He's trying to kill Koro-sensei while putting his own life on the line. Koro-sensei now has a really hard choice…to save his own life, or Karma's?

"That's awesome…" Karma smirked. "Good to know." He leaned back, pointing a gun, starting to fall off the cliff. I stood up quickly, and the next thing I knew, I was in the air, facing Karma.

...wait…what?! What did I just do?! Why'd I jump after him?! What is wrong with me?

Apparently, Karma had the same thoughts, because he was looking at me in shock.

"What the hell…why did you do that?" he whispered, eyes widened. I looked at him in shock, "I have no idea…"

Suddenly, a yellow web-like substance shot out of thin air and caught both Karma and I from falling to our deaths. Yellow…it's Koro-sensei.

"Well done," Koro-sensei complimented. "A splendidly pre-meditated assassination attempt. Full marks. Neat, huh? I knew your bodies couldn't take being plucked at a freefall at the speed of sound, and, had I moved any slower, you would've shot me."

I ignored the rest of what he was saying and went back into my thoughts.

What the hell did I just do? What just happened? Why'd I go and jump after him? And I didn't even know I did that. I just…appeared in front of him.

Koro-sensei soon brought us back to land, and he scolded me about doing reckless things with Karma and how I must not listen to him. I didn't correct him, though, I was still in shock about what I'd done. I couldn't even look at Karma without blushing in embarrassment.

How am I gonna explain my actions when he asks me about it? And I didn't even realise I did it…you are so stupid, Hanabi.

* * *

Today we had a new teacher. A blonde, blue-eyed, busty teacher who was an assassin sent to kill Koro-sensei by seducing it because Koro-sensei was a huge pervert. Wow, that was a long sentence.

"My name is Miss Irina Jelavich! Nice to meet you all!" she smiled at all of us, emitting sparkles while hugging Koro-sensei and pressing her boobs against its arm – wait, no, its _tentacle_. And it's pink. He's obviously hot and bothered. Koro-sensei is such a pervert.

She's supposed to be our English teacher. Let's hope she actually teaches us instead of just seducing Koro-sensei.

* * *

Today, during PE (I obviously wasn't doing much), Miss Jelavich interrupted our game to ask Koro-sensei to bring some Vietnamese coffee. During English, her personality did a complete 360 degree.

She started smoking, and was extremely rude to us. Then after Karma made fun of her, she'd said something about 'adults having their own way of doing things' and then she kissed Nagisa. Now, that was funny. She'd gotten 30 hits in, before the poor guy passed out. Then, she asked – no, demanded, some information on Koro-sensei, _very rudely_ and that, was when I snapped.

"Miss Jelavich," I spoke up. She glanced at me along with the others. I continued, "I get that you're here to assassinate Koro-sensei and all, but…shouldn't you be teaching us? I mean, you _do_ know that you also have to teach us, right? It's either take this job and teach us, or you could just not teach us and _go away_ and not do the assassination…I hope I was clear, Miss _Bitch_."

What did I just say? Why did I call her a bitch, now she'll kill me for sure! I have to control my temper…

I paled, when she sent a sharp glare at me, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Nijimura-san, that was pretty cool of you to stand up to her!" Hara smiled at me. I laughed sheepishly, "Uh…uh…I really shouldn't have done that, though…"

"I never expected that from you, Nijimura, since you're so quiet and all," Karma smirked.

I flushed slightly, "Uh…I didn't mean to do that…"

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
